


Room For A Boy

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Home, Interior Decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Now Bikky is moving in with Ryo permanently, he needs his own room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Ryo & Bikky, decorating Bikky's bedroom,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Early in Vol. 1.

“Wow! I get this whole room for myself? It’s huge!! Bikky’s eyes were wide, his voice awed as he looked around the big, empty space. Ryo had originally intended to turn it into a combined guest room and office when he had time, but now that the paperwork was all squared away and Bikky would be living with him permanently, the boy would need his own room.

“We’ll have to get a bed and some other furniture, and do some decorating, but yes, this is going to be your room so it’s time you figured out how you want it. I thought we could paint the walls in a neutral shade, then you could put up posters and things.”

“Really? Thanks, Ryo, this is awesome!”

“Well, while you’re feeling so enthusiastic, how about we go shopping? Apart from a bed, you’ll need a dresser, a desk and chair, a lamp, wardrobe, maybe a rug or two, and paint for the walls. That’ll probably do to start with, we can add other things when we think of them.”

Bikky loved the way Ryo said ‘we’ instead of ‘I’, like he meant for Bikky to have a say in everything. “Yeah!” The boy jumped up and down with excitement. “Can we go now?”

“As soon as I put my shoes and coat on,” Ryo laughed. “You might want to do the same.”

By the time Ryo had fetched his jacket and made sure he had his credit cards and car keys, Bikky was waiting by the door, eager to get started. They drove out to a big furniture warehouse first, where they took their time, trying out various items of furniture, but before long Bikky was frowning. 

“Everything is so expensive, Ryo.”

“That’s okay, Bikky, don’t worry about it. As long as you don’t pick the most expensive items in stock, I think I can manage.”

“Well, if you’re sure…”

Eventually, after a lot of thought, Bikky picked out a plain but sturdy bed that he wouldn’t outgrow anytime soon, and an equally sturdy dresser and wardrobe set. They went for a cheaper flat-pack desk because he’d probably need to get a bigger one as he got older, but a well-made adjustable desk chair was essential.

Next they headed for the electrical department where Bikky spotted a lamp with a Bulls shade, and was delighted to be told he could have it. Ryo added a desk lamp so Bikky could use his desk for schoolwork as well as for play.

In the soft furnishings department, they got bedding, two bright, multicolored floor rugs, and several throw pillows in plain primary colors. Ryo paid for everything at the checkout and arranged for the larger items to be delivered; the rest was loaded into the car and they headed home, with a brief detour to a paint store for paint and rollers.

The following morning, Ryo covered Bikky’s hair with a scarf, handed him a paint roller, and showed him how to use it. The whole morning was spent painting the walls and ceiling, Bikky doing the bottom half, as far up as he could reach, and Ryo doing the rest. By one o’clock in the afternoon, it was finished, the buttercream paint already making the room look both lighter and warmer.

“It’ll be a few days until it’s completely dry, but once it is you’ll be able to decorate it how you want. You furniture should arrive the day after tomorrow, so why don’t we have lunch now, then we can clean up any mess and varnish the floor.”

By the time Bikky got to bed that night, he was worn out from all his hard work, but very happy. His room was starting to look great. It didn’t take him long to fall fast asleep and he never even heard Ryo come to bed a couple of hours later.

The hardest part for Bikky was waiting for the paint and varnish to dry so that he could move into his own room. He didn’t mind sleeping in Ryo’s bed, it was very comfortable, but still he was eager to have his own space. At last Ryo tested the walls and floor, declaring them dry enough, and Dee was roped in to help move the new furniture, as it was too heavy for Ryo to manage by himself. The day before, Ryo and Bikky had taken measurements of all the furnishings, deciding what should go where, so at least they didn’t have to keep moving everything around. 

The final task was to put the desk together, and once that had been set in place beneath the window, the three of them stood back and admired the transformation.

“Looks really great,” Ryo said, smiling as Bikky spread out his new rugs and piled his throw pillows in a corner. “There’s something missing though; I think we should get you some bookshelves at the weekend.”

Bikky couldn’t wait to move the rest of his stuff in, and was soon running back and forth between Ryo’s room and his own, bringing armloads of clothes and putting them away in drawers and the wardrobe, then fetching his toys and games.

That night, Bikky climbed into his own bed in his own room, and lay on his back, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Ryo had stuck on his ceiling. Having his own room was awesome, and he fell asleep still thinking about how he was going to decorate the walls. He just knew he was going to be really happy living here.

The End


End file.
